Logan Gable
Accolades G-2 Heavyweight Champion (2x) G-2 Openweight Champion (2x) Pro Wrestling R4GE Television Champion (2) SWA Southern Heritage Champion (1) G-2 2009 Wrestler of the Year shared with Duros Breaking Into The Business Logan spent the majority of his life growing up in South Philadelphia. He wrestled in High School and also played football. Logan even had a try out with the Philadelphia Eagles for the National Football League. On a dare from a friend, Logan Gable signed up for legendary promoter Brian "Mad Dog" Tate's wrestling school. "Mad Dog" immediately took a liking to Gable and personally oversaw all of his training. Tate used Gable regularly for his promotion, Liberty Pro Wrestling. Logan Gable has wrestled throughout the East Coast of North America and even did a small stint working over in Japan. Logan made his return to the states and signed with the now defunct promotion, Pro Wrestling R4GE. In R4GE Logan became a two time Television Champion and had epic battles with the likes of Dave Bermingham, Dean Jaggs, Duros, Ken Fuqua and Nightmare. After the unforeseen closure of Pro Wrestling R4GE, Logan found himself touring the states, wrestling for various promotions. G-2 Wrestling - On February 8, 2008 Logan Gable and Nick Maggio squared off against each other in the tournament finals to crown G-2's first Openweight Championship. This would be their first match of many and Logan Gable defeated Nick Maggio to become G-2 first singles champion by reversing an inside cradle. Logan Gable's reign lasted for 115 days before he was dethroned by Fnord at G-2's Supershow II: Duros vs. Fuqua. - February 14, 2008 is a day that will live in infamy. In front of packed crowd of G-2's faithful, Logan Gable turned on Nick Maggio forging an unlikely alliance with none other than Ken Fuqua. The Vulgar Display of Power was formed that night. As the VDP, Logan Gable and Ken Fuqua dominated G-2. Ken Fuqua kept on his quest for the G-2 Heavyweight Championship and Logan Gable continued his winning ways as Openweight Champion. When Logan Gable was unsuccessful in helping Ken Fuqua secured the G-2 Heavyweight Championship at SSII, 'The Franchise' was fed up. The bond was broken and it lead to their epic encounter that headlined G-2's third SuperShow; Last Man Standing. On September 14, 2008 any remnants of VDP were laid to rest as Ken Fuqua defeated Logan Gable in a grueling Last Man Standing Match. This was only the second time these two competitors had faced. - On December 7, 2008 Logan Gable defeated Nick Maggio and Duros at Triple Threat, G-2's first pay per view at the Beaumont Arena in Beaumont, Texas. Logan Gable pinned Nick Maggio to win his first Heavyweight Championship. Logan Gable also became the first man to hold the G-2 Openweight Championship and the G-2 Heavyweight Championship respectively. - With the assistance of his wife Gia, Nick Maggio managed to regain the Heavyweight Championship from Logan Gable on February 10, 2009 at Supershow IV. Nick Maggio ended Logan Gable's reign at 75 days. - On March 29, 2009 G-2 held it's second ever pay per view, Golden Gauntlet II. Making it's first appearance in Houston at the Houston Sports Pavilion, G-2 held its second Golden Gauntlet. Managing to outlast eight other competitors in a grueling gauntlet match, Logan Gable and on-again off-again rival Duros battled in the main event for the coveted G-2 Heavyweight Championship. This would be the first time these two met in a singles match with the Heavyweight Championship on the line. In the end Logan Gable managed to defeat Duros, using his patented running STO/Fujiwara arm bar submission combination. Logan Gable made Duros tap out in the middle of the ring, beginning his second reign as G-2 Heavyweight Champion. - Ken Fuqua had thrust his way back into the main event picture and on June 12, 2009 he met Logan Gable at the Pasadena Arena in Pasadena, Texas at SuperShow V. In a Best Two out of Three Falls Match, Logan Gable was able to retain the G-2 Heavyweight Championship by defeating Ken two falls to one. - On July 24, 2009 Ken Fuqua defeated Logan Gable for the G-2 Heavyweight Championship in a No Disqualification Match. General Manager Kyle Williams showed his true colors when he cracked Logan Gable over the head with a steel pipe, setting up Gable for Fuqua's dreaded Eliminator! The fans at Full Throttle were in a frenzy and heaved whatever trash they could find at the GM and new Heavyweight Champion. Logan Gable's 56 day reign came to screeching halt when this deadly alliance was formed. - After months of public humiliation Logan Gable finally got a measure of revenge. At the October 11th Pay-Per-View The Clash in Conroe, Logan Gable faced off with Kyle Williams. The general manager did everything in his power to make the match unfair. Inside the confines of a Steel Cage, Williams quickly found out why Logan Gable is revered. Despite interference, and Williams attempt to change the rules of the contest, Gable prevailed pinning the General Manager in the center of the ring. - SuperShow VI marked the return of an old rivalry. Logan Gable faced off with his former nemesis Nightmare. In a grueling contest, Gable managed to pick up the win against his advisory following his trademark move, The Last Day! Entrance The lights dim as an orange light fills up the arena. The fans stand in anticipation as 'Cochise' by Audioslave hits the sound system. The orange lights flash throughout the arena as Logan Gable steps out onto the entrance ramp. He surveys the area as he slowly walks down the ramp towards the ring. He slides under the bottom rope and heads over to the nearest turnbuckle. He pulls himself onto the turnbuckle and looks around the arena, raising his right fist into the air as his music begins to fade. Move Set Finishing Move: The Last Day Valley Driver Submission Move: Black-out naked choke Top Rope Move: Liberty Bell from the middle turnbuckle Favorite Moves: -Roaring elbow -Shining wizard -Double knee facebreaker (Codebreaker) -Running STO -Fujiwara arm bar Standard Moves -Suplex variations to belly, Dragon, Fisherman's, Release German, Saito and Tiger -Double arm DDT -Enzuigiri -Short-arm clothesline -Cradle pile driver -Super kick -Tornado DDT -STO backbreaker followed by a reverse STO (Lethal Combination) -Single-leg Boston Crab -Guillotine choke (with body scissors) -Kimura Armlock -Dragon sleeper -STF